Fangirls?
by suhodaddy
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP!]Keenam fangirls yang mempunyai nasib beruntung. Bagaimana jika keenam fangirls itu saling mencintai dengan biasnya masing-masing? (HunHan,SuLay,ChanBaek,Kaisoo,KrisTao,ChenMin) EXO. GS
1. Chapter 1

**_Author : Suhodaddy_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan YME dan orangtuanya._**

 ** _Pairing : HunHan,ChanBaek,SuLay,KaiSoo,KrisTao,ChenMin._**

 ** _Genre: Romance,humor little bit ;D_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Summary: Keenam fangirls yang mempunyai nasib yang beruntung. Bagaimana jika keenam fangirls itu saling mencintai dengan biasnya masing-masing?_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

.

.

.

Fangirl?Chapter 1 ..

* * *

Yixing membulatkan mata dan bibirnya. Ia menepuk bahu Xiumin.

"HEI! EXO AKAN KONSER DI BEIJING! Pekik Yixing. Xiumin ikut-ikutan membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohongkan?" Tanya gadis berpipi chubby itu. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin aku berbohong!" Ucap Yixing sambil menangkup pipi chubby Xiumin.

"KAPAN MEREKA AKAN KONSER?" Tanya Xiumin heboh.

"3 hari lagi!" Jawab Yixing sambil memainkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menatap lightstick nya yang sudah rusak. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Minnie,ayo beli barang-barang untuk konser" ajak Yixing.

"Ayo!" Ucap Xiumin semangat sambil berdiri dikasur.

Mereka kemudian mengambil topi dan pergi.

.

SKIP

"Xing,kita ke tempat lightstick dulu" ucap Xiumin. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka lalu berjalan kearah tempat lightstick.

"Jangan lupakan headbanner,tas baru,kamera baru,uang untuk membeli kuota-" ucap Yixing kepada Xiumin yang sedang memilih lightstick.

"Aku tahu bodoh" jawab Xiumin. Yixing tersenyum lebar.

"Untung aku sudah menabung" gumam Yixing.

"Hei,jangan tersenyum bodoh kepada lightstick itu. Ayo cepat" ucap Xiumin yang ternyata telah berjalan duluan.

"H-hei! Tunggu aku" Yixing kemudian berlari menyusul Xiumin,

SKIP

Setelah berburu barang-barang untuk menonton konser, Xiumin dan Yixing pergi ke cafe.

"Aku tak menyangka aku akan bertemu dengan Exo lagi" ucap Yixing lalu membuka pintu cafe.

"Haha,sayangnya Exo tak mengenalimu" ucap Xiumin lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Bodoh,itu sudah pasti-"

Xiumin dan Yixing pun memesan beberapa makanan manis dan minuman.

"Hei,berapa banyak uang yang kita keluarkan" ucap Yixing sambil terkekeh lalu memotong Chocolate Cake nya.

"Entahlah" jawab Xiumin sambil tertawa pelan.

"Mungkin beratusan juta-" lanjutnya lalu menggigit bakpao cokelatnya.

"Tak mungkin sampai segitu" ucap Yixing sambil mengunyah kue yang ia makan tadi.

"Haha..aku kan mengatakan 'mungkin' " Xiumin meminum Lemon Tea nya.

"Aku akan bertemu Exo lagi. Ohh..." Ucap Yixing sambil menopang dagunya dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika sendok ini mencium mesra ke kening mu" ucap Xiumin.

"Peace" Yixing menyengir tak berdosa.

"Jadi fangirl itu susah juga ya" ucap Xiumin tiba-tiba lalu tersenyum penuh arti kearah Yixing.

"Iya-" jawab Yixing lalu tersenyum juga.

"Kita ajak Luhan,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Tao juga kan?" Tanya Yixing.

"Iya,XingKun" ucap Xiumin sambil memotong Chocolate Cake milik Yixing.

"XingKun?apa itu?" Tanya Yixing tak mengerti.

"yiXing piKun,kkk~" jawab Xiumin sambil tertawa. Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TENTU AKU MAU!" Jerit Baekhyun dan Tao heboh.

"Aku mau" ucap Luhan dan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah,kalian sudah siap ini kan?" Tanya Yixing sambil menggesekkan jari jempol dan telunjuknnya.

"Sudah dong,XingKun.." Ucap BaekTaoHanSoo kompak. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bahkan nama panggilan absurd itu sampai ke telinga kalian?" Tanya Yixing menyindir Xiumin. Xiumin melipat kedua tangannya dan mendengus kesal.

"Hn,sayangnya..itu bukan abstrak melainkan menarik" ucap Xiumin. Yixing menatap Xiumin kesal.

"Ugh-" kesalnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Konsernya 3 hari lagi kan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya" jawab Xiumin singkat.

"Akhirnya kita menonton konser bersama lagi" ucap Tao senang. Tao dan Yixing berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat.

"Childish" gumam Baekhyun malas.

"Abaikan mereka" ucap Xiumin sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian~

"KYAAAA!" Keenam gadis itu berteriak bersama ribuan fans lainnya. Mereka sangat beruntung sekali. Membeli tiket VVIP,dapat bagian paling depan pula.

Mereka berenam sibuk memotret dan berteriak kencang.

"SUHO,KRIS,CHANYEOL,CHEN,SEHUN,KAI!" Jerit seluruh fans. Mata keenam gadis itu berbinar.

"Aku bahagia sekali-" gumam Yixing sambil menghapus air matanya yang jatuh dari matanya. Suara fans semakin kencang tatkala Sehun dan Kai yang berdance untuk lagu Baby Don't Cry.

"SEHUN! KAI !" Jerit keenam gadis itu dan seluruh fans.

Xiumin,Yixing,Tao,Kyungsoo,Baekhyun dan Luhan makin semangat mempotret idolanya diatas panggung. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengangkat tinggi-tinggi lightstick.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang menonton konser,keenam gadis cantik itu langsung pulang. Setelah sampai di apartement masing-masing,mereka langsung terlelap.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

"KYAAA! Kris oppa sangat tampaann!" Jerit Tao sambil melihat-lihat foto hasil jepretannya sendiri.

"CHANYEOL,KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!" Jerit Baekhyun lebih nyaring daripada jeritan Tao.

"Kai juga tampann" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menonton video Kai yang sedang menari di panggung kemarin.

"Bahkan Suho lebih tampan..oh senyumanmu mengalihkan duniaku~" ucap Yixing sambil memeluk kameranya dan sesekali menciumnya.

"CHEN BAHKAN LEBIH TAMPANN!" Teriak Xiumin sambil mengangkat kameranya.

"Sehun..aku heran denganmu. Kenapa wajahmu semakin hari semakin tampan sih?" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap kameranya. Tak lama kemudian,cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Eh?" Suara Luhan menarik perhatian kelima gadis itu.

"LUHAN KAU MIMISAN? LAAAPPP!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

Review pls?:) don't be silent readers ^^

Love,

Suhodaddy~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author : Suhodaddy_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan YME dan orangtuanya._**

 ** _Pairing : HunHan,ChanBaek,SuLay,KaiSoo,KrisTao,ChenMin._**

 ** _Genre: Romance,humor little bit ;D_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Summary: Keenam fangirls yang mempunyai nasib beruntung. Bagaimana jika keenam fangirls itu saling mencintai dengan biasnya masing-masing?_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

* * *

"Kenapa kau sampai mimisan begini Luhan?yaampun" ucap Yixing sambil menyumpal hidung Luhan dengan tissu.

"Aku tak tahu" jawab Luhan. Keempat gadis lainnya hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh-" Yixing kemudian membuang tissu itu ke tong sampah.

.

.

Yixing dan kelima sahabatnya pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah yang ceria. Mereka memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Hai,Sulli-ah. Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Yixing lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku.

"Aku sedang menonton Exo Luxion saat di Beijing beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Sulli tanpa melihat kearah Yixing. Yixing terkekeh pelan. Yixing kemudian mengambil buku tebalnya dan mulai membacanya.

Setelah sampai paragraf ke 4,Sulli memanggil Yixing.

"Xing..."

"Hn?" Giliran Yixing yang menjawab tanpa melihat kearah Sulli.

"Aku sangat ingin menonton konser" ucap Sulli lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Semua fangirl menginginkan hal itu-" sahut Yixing sambil membalikkan halaman buku tebalnya.

"Kkk,ternyata jadi fangirl itu susah ya"

Yixing merasa de ja vu. Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Yi-"

"Iya" jawab Yixing sambil tertawa kecil. "Uangku habis untuk membeli kuota yang banyak" kata Sulli lalu menatap atap kelasnya.

"Kau merasa rugi?" Tanya Yixing.

"Bukannya begitu.." Sulli menggantung kata-katanya. Yixing menoleh ke arah Sulli.

"So?"

"Aku sering dimarahi eomma ku. Kata eomma ku 'Kau ini,menghabiskan uang hanya untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Memangnya mendapatkan uang itu mudah?'" Sulli meniru kata-kata eommanya saat memarahinya. Yixing terkekeh.

"Jadi fangirl memang susah" kata Yixing kemudian menutup buku tebalnya. "Tapi...menyenangkan" sambungnya.

"Iya. Aku tak dapat membayangkan jika bias ku menjadi suami ku" Sulli menopang dagu nya dan mulai menghayal.

"Dalam mimpimu,Sulli-ah" sahut Yixing. Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama.

.

.

Tao memasuki kelas nya dengan gembira. Ia berjalan kearah bangku nya dan mendudukan dirinya dibangku tersebut. Tao kemudian berbincang tentang bias nya bersama Amber.

"Apa sih bagusnya idol kalian itu? Hanya modal tampang saja kalian suka" kata Krystal sinis. Ya, Krystal adalah seorang haters Kpop. Ia membenci semua yang berhubungan dengan Kpop. Sampai-sampai ia membuat blog yang khusus untuk menjelek-jelekkan Kpop. Tapi,ia membuat nama samaran di blog itu.

"Masalah buatmu?" Sambar Amber.

"Tentu" jawab Krystal.

"Menghabiskan uang hanya untuk menonton konser,membeli album dan lainnya. Cih,bodoh" sambungnya lalu berdecih.

"Kau tak paham-" kata Tao.

"Lebih baik kau diam!" Bentak Amber kepada Krystal.

"Haha..setiap hari bermimpi bertemu dengan idolnya dan menjadi seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya? Idiot" ucap Krystal.

"Kau..." Geram Amber. Tangan kanannya melayang untuk menampari pipi Krystal. Tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Tao.

"Jangan memperbesar masalah" ucap Tao sambil menurunkan tangan Amber.

"Idiot" ucap Krystal lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Kau bahkan lebih idiot,nenek lampir!" Teriak Amber. Krystal hanya tertawa seperti setan.

"Yeoja sialan" umpat Amber. Tao hanya mengelus bahu Amber agar amarahnya reda.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang pun tiba *loh cepet banget?wkwk* . Murid SM High School pun berhamburan keluar kelas,termasuk 6 gadis cantik ini.

"Kita belanja yuk?" Ajak Baekhyun.

"Ayo" balas kelima gadis itu kompak.

"Baiklah,AYO!"

Mereka kemudian pergi ke Mall menggunakan mobil milik Xiumin.

SKIP

.

.

"Hyung,cepatlah!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik jaket Kris.

"Sabar! Aku sedang memilih baju" ucap Kris. Yup,member Exo sedang berbelanja di Mall. Tapi,mereka berpisah. Sehun dengan Kai,Chanyeol dengan Kris dan Suho dengan Chen. Tentunya mereka melakukan penyamaran agar tidak diserang fans.

Chanyeol kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat gadis imut memakai seragam SMA yang sedang memilih baju juga bersama seorang gadis yang berbadan tinggi. Chanyeol menatap gadis itu tanpa berkedip. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Kris.

"Apa lagi sih!" Kesal Kris lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Hyung lihat itu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kedua gadis SMA itu. Kris mencari apa yang sedang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Mana sih?!" Tanya Kris. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itu,bodoh!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal sambil mendekatkan Kris kedekatnya. Kris kemudian melihat kedua gadis SMA yang sedang tertawa bersama.

"Yaampun..cantik sekali" ucapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Yang pendek itu punyaku,hyung" kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan dia. Aku lebih tertarik dengan yang tinggi itu. Seksi sekali" Kris masih menatap gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi itu. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Mata keranjang" cibirnya.

.

.

Suho menarik salah satu kemeja yang menurutnya bagus.

"Hyung,lebih bagus yang ini" kata Chen sambil menunjuk kemeja berwarna baby blue.

"Yang ini juga bagus" gumam Suho.

"Ah dua-duanya saja lah" ucapnya lalu menarik kemeja yang masih di pegang Chen.

"Hei ! Ini punyaku" ucap Chen lalu menarik kembali kemeja baby blue itu.

"Jadi untuk apa kau menunjukkan kemeja itu kepada ku?" Tanya Suho kesal.

"Agar kau membelikannya untukku" jawab Chen lalu tertawa. Suho lalu menjitak kepala Chen yang masih tertawa. Suho lalu melihat kearah tempat kosmetik di depan tempat pakaian yang sedang ia kunjungi dengan Chen. Mata nya tak sengaja melihat 2 gadis yang memakai seragam SMA. Mata nya terfokus kepada gadis yang lebih tinggi dari gadis berpipi tembam itu.

"Chen..ada bidadari" ucap Suho tanpa sadar.

"Hah?mana?" Tanya Chen.

"I-tu" Suho menunjuk kearah kedua gadis SMA itu.

"Iya hyung. Bidadari ku yang berpipi chubby itu" Ucap Chen sambil menunjuk Xiumin.

"Bidadari ku yang lebih tinggi dari bidadari mu itu Chen. Dia sedang tertawa,oh. Manisnya~" ucap Suho sambil memeluk kemeja yang masih ia pegang itu sampai kusut.

"Jangan digituin dong kemeja nya mas,kalau tidak jadi beli saya begal loh" tegur sang penjual pakaian.

"E-eh? Saya beli yang ini" ucap Suho sambil menyerahkan kemejanya. Ia menyengir. Tapi cengirannya tak dapat dilihat karena ia memakai masker.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun terlihat sedang memilih sepatu.

"Kai, kelihatannya sepatu yang ini lebih kuat dibanding yang itu" ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan sepasang sepatu.

"Tapi lebih keren yang ini" ucap Kai sambil menunjukkan sepatu yang ia pegang.

"Terserahmu sajalah" ucap Sehun malas. Kai melirik kearah gadis yang sedang memilih sepatu yang tak jauh dari dirinya dengan Sehun. Matanya tertuju kepada gadis yang bermata bulat.

"Cantiknya" gumam Kai. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Sehun agar menjauh dari kedua gadis itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Ucap Sehun kesal.

"Huusst..coba kau lihat dua gadis berseragam SMA itu" bisik Kai sambil menunjuk kedua gadis itu. Sehun langsung melihat kearah 2 gadis itu.

"Yang tubuhnya mungil itu punyaku" ucap Kai masih berbisik.

"Ck,milikku yang disebelahnya itu. Yaampun,kakinya mulus sekali" ucap Sehun.

"Mesum!" Kai memukul kepala Sehun. Yang dipukul hanya meringis.

.

.

TBC *ketawa setan*

* * *

Big thanks buat yang udah review. Maaf kalau terlalu pendek:D. Aku usahain bakal panjangin,kkk.

Jangan lupa review ya. Ohya,kalau mau kasih saran, PM aja ya:)

Thx

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Suhodaddy_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author : Suhodaddy_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan YME dan orangtuanya._**

 ** _Pairing : HunHan,ChanBaek,SuLay,KaiSoo,KrisTao,ChenMin._**

 ** _Genre: Romance,humor little bit ;D_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Summary: Keenam fangirls yang mempunyai nasib beruntung. Bagaimana jika keenam fangirls itu saling mencintai dengan biasnya masing-masing?_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** __**

* * *

BaekTao Side

"Yang ini lebih keren,eonni!" Kata Tao sambil menyerahkan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah hitam.

"Tidak,yang ini bahkan lebih keren" Baekhyun menunjuk kemeja putih polos yang terlihat besar untuk tubuh mungilnya.

"Kenapa tidak yang ini saja?-_-" ucap Tao malas sambil menunjukkan kemeja besar bapak-bapak. Baekhyun menyengir.

"Santai,baby panda. Iya, yang itu keren" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang kemeja kotak-kotak ditangan kiri Tao.

"Hmm..bagaimana kalau kita cari jaket?" Tanya Tao.

"Why not"

Mereka berdua asik berbincang sambil berjalan.

BRUKK

Baekhyun terjatuh diatas namja itu. Sedangkan Tao? Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"M-maaf" Baekhyun langsung berdiri. Kedua pipinya merona. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"T-tidak apa-apa" ucap namja itu. Pipinya yang merona tertutupi oleh masker hitamnya.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya namja tinggi itu.

"Byun Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Ehm" Tao berdehem.

"Eh? Kalau kamu?" Tanya nya kepada Tao.

"Oh,aku juga ditanya ya? Hm, Huang ZiTao" ucap Tao acuh tak acuh. Namja tinggi itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau kam-"

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, namja tinggi itu sudah ditarik oleh seorang namja tinggi juga.

"Y-yah..." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah eonni. Ayo kita lanjutkan" Tao menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya pasrah.

.

.

XiuLay Side

"Minnie eonni, lebih bagus warna yang ini atau yang ini?" Tanya Yixing sambil memoles 2 lip tint yang berbeda warna di punggung tangannya. Xiumin mengetukkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya.

"Hm..yang ini bagus. Yang ini juga bagus. Tapi..." Gumam Xiumin.

"Yang red saja coba? Atau yang pink? Kau sukanya warna apa?" Tanya Xiumin. Yixing mengingat-ngingat warna lip tint kesukaannya.

"Aku suka yang pink. Tapi lip tint yang warna pink ku masih ada" ucap Yixing.

"Yasudah yang red saja" ucap Xiumin final. Yixing tersenyum lebar.

"Okee"

Yixing kemudian mengambil lip tint yang berwarna red itu.

"Hei,eye foundation ku sudah habis. Mana kantung mata ku tambah menghitam lagi" ucap Xiumin sambil menunjuk kantung matanya.

"Iya,eonni. Kau terlihat seperti panda,kkk~" celetuk Yixing.

"Ini merk eye foundation yang biasanya kau pakai" Yixing menyerahkan sebotol(?) eye foundation.

"Ahhh,terimakasih XingKun~" ucap Xiumin lalu mengambil eye foundation itu. Yixing menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dia imut sekaliiii!" pekik Suho tertahan. Hn,yeah Chen dan Suho sedang mengintip 2 gadis itu.

"Huh? Kau dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Yixing kepada Xiumin yang sedang mencari eyeliner untuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak" jawab Xiumin singkat.

Yixing mengangkat bahu nya.

Setelah membeli peralatan make up baru,Xiumin dan Yixing berjalan menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun dan Tao berada. Saat berjalan dan bergurau bersama Xiumin, Yixing tidak sadar kalau ada seorang namja yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Alhasil,pundak mereka bertabrakan. Meskipun cuma pundak,tetapi itu membuat belanjaan namja itu terjatuh.

"M..maaf,aku tidak sengaja" kata Yixing lalu berniat mengambil belanjaan namja itu yang terjatuh.

"Tidak usah"

Tangan mereka tak sengaja berpegangan.

'Shit' batin namja itu.

'Tangannya halus sekali' lanjutnya.

Setelah lama terdiam,Yixing tersadar dan langsung menjauhkan tangannya.

"M-maaf" ucapnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Namja itu bergumam sambil membereskan barang belanjaannya yang berjatuhan. Ia berdiri lalu tersenyum -walaupun tidak kelihatan- hingga matanya berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Darah Yixing berdesir ketika mendengar suara namja itu. Wajah Yixing memerah.

Xiumin menyikut pelan lengan Yixing.

"Ehn,kami pergi dulu ya. Permisi" ucap Xiumin sopan lalu menarik tangan Yixing.

"Kau apa-apaan sih" ucap Yixing kesal sambil menarik tangannya.

"Hustt..pria itu mencurigakan" Xiumin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Yixing.

"Mencurigakan? Terserahlah" ucap Yixing acuh. Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

HanSoo Side

"Eonni..belikan aku sepatu ini" rengek Kyungsoo.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau,Kyung. Aku tidak bawa uang banyak. Atm ku juga di dompet ku yang satunya" ucap Luhan.

"Ayolah,eonni" rayu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Akhirnya Luhan luluh dan membelikan sepatu itu.

"Terimakasih Lu Eonni. Sudah cantik,baik hati pula" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Kau merayuku" ucap Luhan lalu tertawa. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa.

Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu menabrak keras pundak Luhan.

"Aduh.."

"Hei kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" Ucap Luhan kesal. Namja itu membalikkan badannya.

"Maaf" ucapnya singkat dan datar.

'Suaranya seperti...' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Cepat!" Ucap seorang namja berkulit tan sambil menarik tangan namja itu.

"Yah,sudah pergi" gumam Luhan.

DDRRRTT..

"Halo?"

'Halo,Lu? Susul kami di Paradise Cafe ya' ucap Yixing disebrang sana.

"Oke. Tunggu kami"

'Sip'

Luhan memutuskan panggilan itu lalu menarik Kyungsoo.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ke cafe" jawab Luhan singkat. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

"Dimana mereka ya?" Gumam Luhan saat sudah berada didalam cafe itu.

"Hei sini" Luhan menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Ooh itu" gumam Luhan . Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan kearah meja bernomor 12 itu.

"Maaf lama,hehe" ucap Luhan sambil menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Iya. Mau pesan apa? Pesan sendiri ya" ucap Baekhyun lalu meminum Strawberry Juice nya.

Seorang pelayan berjalan menuju meja mereka.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya nya sambil mengeluarkan note dan pulpennya.

"Cheesecake dan Lemon Tea" ucap Luhan.

"Kalau aku.. Spaghetti dan Ice Tea saja" ucap Kyungsoo. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Harap ditunggu ya" ucap pelayan itu sambil tersenyum. Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum juga.

"Eonni,kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Tao tiba-tiba kepada Baekhyun.

"Belum. Aku masih setia dengan Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun. Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang merasa ditatap oleh Tao.

"Kau mempunyai hidung" ucap Tao malas lalu memasukkan sepotong daging kemulut nya. Baekhyun menggaruk hidungnya.

"Wah sepatu baru ya,Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka plastik milik Kyungsoo.

"Iya" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagus sekali" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang sepatu itu. Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Luhan eonni yang membelikannya" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum riang. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

'Oh no!' Batinnya. Luhan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Untukku mana,eonni~?" Tanya Baekhyun manja kepada Luhan. Luhan pura-pura memainkan ponselnya. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan mengabaikan ku dong,eonnii~" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ini pesanannya"

Luhan menoleh kearah pelayan itu.

"Terimakasihhh" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lega. Pelayan cafe itu tersenyum lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka,

"Sudah sana,aku mau makan" ucap Luhan cuek. Baekhyun mendengus lalu meneguk Strawberry Juice nya sampai habis. Luhan terkikik. Ia memotong Cheseecake nya.

"Aku minta ya" ucap Xiumin lalu memotong Cheseecake milik Luhan. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengunyah kue itu.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang namja tinggi. Dia sepertinya tampan. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia memakai masker" ucap Baekhyun. Yixing langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku juga bertemu dengan seorang namja bermasker. Aku seperti mengenal suaranya" celetuk Yixing dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Dia mencurigakan" ucap Xiumin. Yixing memutar bola matanya.

"Tadi seorang namja tinggi bermasker menabrakku keras. Kemudian dia meminta maaf kepadaku dan langsung pergi" ucap Luhan.

"Aku seperti mengenal suaranya" sahut Kyungsoo lalu meminum Ice Tea nya.

"Seperti suara..." Kyungsoo menggantung kata-katanya.

"Sehun mungkin?" Lanjutnya.

"HAAAHH?"

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Review yaa:D

Semangatin authornya dong biar tambah semangat ngelanjutin ff nya xD

Ohya, Happy Independence Day Indonesia! Semoga tambah maju,makmur dan sejahtera, kkk~

Ok,Thx

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Suhodaddy_**


End file.
